


【瓶邪架空】《烟火》车合集

by Dia819021239



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia819021239/pseuds/Dia819021239
Summary: 初夜
Relationships: 瓶邪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 33  
……  
思来想去最后把心一横，吴邪把塑料袋里的东西一股脑地全倒在床上。  
他娘的这黑眼镜装备还真齐全！  
嗯……是先灌肠对吧？  
吴邪涨红着脸抬头看向闷油瓶，那人叹了口气站起身摸了摸他的头，把东西重新装好拎进了浴室。  
那他……是要先脱衣服么？吴邪无措地歪着头想了几秒，经过激烈的思想斗争后还是迅速地把自己扒了个一干二净。  
闷油瓶从浴室出来后就看到一丝不挂垂着头跪坐在床中央的吴邪，他属于男生中体毛极稀疏的类型，白皙的皮肤在灯光下显得细腻而光滑，被暖色灯光染出一片片浅金色的光晕，纤细的腰肢修长而匀称，线条优美而流畅，光是视觉上的饕餮盛宴就让张起灵的目光瞬间暗沉下来。  
“侧躺，背对我。”闷油瓶在床沿坐下吩咐道，而吴邪始终低着头不敢看他，只是听话地照做，双腿弯曲抱在胸前，把臀部对着闷油瓶的方向。  
当闷油瓶温热而略带潮湿的手掌覆在他的光洁柔嫩的臀瓣上时，吴邪全身一颤抖，他还从没让家人以外的其他人触碰过这个地方。  
闷油瓶只是轻轻抬起他的臀部，在下方垫了一块柔软的毛巾。  
吴邪扭头看他捣鼓着手上的东西，他在用润滑剂润滑肛管的前端，排出管内气体后用夹子夹住肛管，左手就抚上了他的臀瓣并掰开臀缝，吴邪能感觉到菊花传来一陈凉意，想到这种部位就这样被暴露在闷油瓶的目光下，他羞得干脆把脸闷进了枕头里。  
肛管刚插入时就遭到了来自肛门括约肌的抵抗，闷油瓶耐心地稍稍后退控制着角度和力度，再一点点旋转着向前推进，直到插入了大约八九厘米才停下。  
闷油瓶一手抬高灌肠筒，一手把夹子打开，吴邪就感到一股液体徐徐灌入肠内，灌肠液的温度和体内温度差不多，起初并没有什么不适感，后面渐渐开始有了腹胀的感觉。  
“小哥……难受……好涨……”吴邪微皱着眉低声嘟囔道。  
“深呼吸。”闷油瓶抚了抚他耳边的发丝安慰道。  
直到液体终于流完，闷油瓶重新夹紧橡胶管，用纸巾裹住肛管轻轻拔出，让他躺平。  
“小哥……要多久啊？”吴邪有些羞怯地翻过身平躺，这下真的是一览无余了。  
“五分钟。”闷油瓶别开视线转身进了浴室。  
幸好这五分钟闷油瓶都待在浴室里没出来，要是吴邪被他看五分钟估计头顶都能冒烟了。  
闷油瓶时间掐得很准，他一出来就示意吴邪可以去排掉了。  
“额……小哥我自己去就好，你不用进来。”吴邪逃也似地翻身下床，用毛巾捂着屁股就往厕所冲。  
排掉之后终于不再有腹胀的感觉了，吴邪放松地叹了口气，擦干净后冲了马桶出来。  
那闷油瓶跟他一样光着身子坐在床上，手里拿着杜蕾斯的包装盒一脸严肃地看着使用说明，吴邪凑过去歪着脑袋研究了几秒后终于忍不住问道：  
“小哥……你有HIV么？”  
“……”  
吴邪也不在乎他的答案，一把夺过包装盒扔到床头柜上，跪坐在闷油瓶面前目光灼灼地看着他。  
闷油瓶盘着膝腰背挺得笔直，下身的尺寸吴邪只是稍微瞟了一眼就感到菊花一凉。  
妈呀这真的是亚洲人么？！  
吴邪不敢去看他的身体，慌张地低着头想了想，毫无预兆地俯下身去，双手撑在闷油瓶的大腿上，把头埋进他的两腿间。  
他小心翼翼地用嘴唇触了触柱身，从根部一路用唇蹭到前端，“啵”地吻了下铃口，进而张开嘴含住了龟头。  
张起灵极轻微地颤动了下，吴邪的口腔内壁湿滑而潮热，让他有种想要探进去更多，进而想要没入的欲望。  
他低下头一手插入吴邪松软的栗发，光滑白皙的背部完全呈现在眼前，蝴蝶骨的线条分明，让他忍不住伸手去抚摸他的身体。  
  
Chapter 34  
过于柔嫩的皮肤带来绝妙的触感，张起灵的手掌开始大肆在他的背部游移，修长的手指顺着股沟滑下去，停在了那处让他垂涎已久的地方。  
吴邪已吞了将近半根进去，伴随着缓慢地胀大，深入也愈加地困难。一个深喉后他就放弃了，全数吐出来后又讨好似的用舌来来回回从顶端舔到根部再舔回去，不一会儿整根就变得湿漉漉地，全是吴邪的口水。  
张起灵抹着润滑剂在穴口周围按压，打着圈儿地玩弄着吴邪的小雏菊，等到吴邪抬起头来嘴角还挂着长长的银丝，另一端连接着张起灵的下身，双眼蒙上一层水雾，不知有多诱人地就这样看着他，一脸迷茫。  
这个画面给他的刺激太大，张起灵眯了眯眼用力掰过他的肩，手也从股缝里抽出来，搂着吴邪的脖子往前一倒，顺势直接把他压在床上，双手捧着他的脸埋下头就开始攻略城池。  
他探进吴邪的口腔，用舌尖搔刮着牙龈根部，攀缠上他的柔软，一下下吸吮地十分有力。吴邪被他侵略性十足的深吻弄得全身发软，酥麻感甚至蹿到了下身，仿佛甘愿在此刻把自己完完全全地交给身上那人。  
把自己……全都给他。  
他把吴邪的舌掠进自己口中轻轻啃咬摩挲，两人近乎贪婪地向对方索取交换着彼此的津液，伴随着啧啧的水声，仿佛品尝的是世间难得的琼浆玉液，分离时唇角还有透明的丝线相连，色情至极。  
两人鼻尖相对剧烈低喘着，不约而同地又都低低笑了起来，张起灵这时才发现吴邪此时的姿势略……高难度。  
原本吴邪是跪坐的姿势，小腿向两侧开，屁股着地，典型的少女坐姿。被推倒后看起来就有点诡异了，膝盖以下折到身体两侧，脚心朝着头的方向，腰部微抬悬空，摆了一个高难度的瑜伽动作。  
不得不说，吴邪的肢体柔韧性着实变态，这都要归功于他从小陪着小花在戏班子里训练的成果，不说跟解雨臣比，当初他申请加入执行部的考核里，柔韧度这项拿的可是满分。  
“麒麟……”吴邪呆呆地看着闷油瓶胸膛上的墨色越来越深，张牙舞爪的神兽纹路愈加清晰，真实地仿佛立刻就会把他吞噬殆尽。  
张起灵低低一笑，伸手在吴邪的腰上掐了一把，把他翻了个身，吴邪就只好用手肘撑起上半身，识趣地翘起屁股，张起灵笑着“啪”地拍了一巴掌又用力揉了把他浑圆挺翘的臀肉，惹来了吴邪不满的抗议。  
“干嘛啊你！快点行不！”  
吴邪等得实在不耐烦，正当他准备爆粗口时，突然感到后穴传来滑腻的触感，湿漉漉地抹在他两腿间的私处，等到他反应过来时才发现——闷油瓶居然是用舔的！  
“卧槽你在干嘛！不要舔！别……喂！”  
在吴邪的强烈抗议下，那颗埋在他两腿间的脑袋才缓缓抬起来，还意犹未尽似的舔了舔嘴唇，满脸不甘心。  
他们选了个较保险的姿势，两人侧卧着面朝同一个方向，张起灵从后面抱住吴邪，用沾满润滑剂的手在穴口按压，才进去一个指节就遭到了抵抗。  
“轻点……喂……小哥……有点难受。”  
“能忍么。”闷油瓶见他拧着眉，有些心疼地退出来。  
“嗯没事你继续……我还好。”  
闷油瓶一手在他身前挑逗爱抚分散他的注意力，另一手涂抹上更多润滑剂继续在洞口试探，吴邪被他放在胸前的那只手骚扰地不知所措，更过分的是这死瓶子居然还一口咬在了他的侧颈上！  
吸血鬼啊你！  
撑着吴邪分心的那一瞬间，张起灵抓紧机会滑了进去，一根手指终于被完全包裹住了。停顿了一会儿让吴邪适应后，他屈起手指在肠壁上轻轻搔刮，能触摸到直肠上起伏的皱壁，紧紧收缩着夹住他的手指。  
第二根进去时反而没有太困难，张起灵直接在他体内抽插起来，虽然动作不算快，但他的食指和中指天生比常人要修长很多，一下下地往直肠深处钻。  
“……小哥……嗯呐……慢……”  
当触到肠壁上的某一点时，吴邪过电似的浑身一颤，终于憋不住呻吟，轻喘着不小心吐出几个变调的音节，让正叼着他脖子吸吮的张起灵更加兴奋，持续用指尖刺激着那一点，吴邪渐强的生理反应也让他的双眼渐渐染上了情欲，虽然吴邪背对着看不见，但他知道此时那双纯黑的眸子会呈现出一种前所未见的墨色，深邃得摄人心魄。  
就像他刚才在网吧里吻他时的样子。  
这就是传说中的前列腺？  
按照解雨臣的指示，当那一亩三分地终于能容得下三根手指时，已经忍到内伤的张起灵快速抽出了手指，吴邪居然发现自己下贱地会感到里面隐隐地空虚……闷油瓶换上真枪实弹，在穴口试探着就要捅进去。  
肛交永远不嫌润滑多的道理吴邪今天算是明白了。  
“噗叽”一声，闷油瓶又挤了一坨凉凉的润滑剂在穴口，在他的凶器上也抹满了才敢开始进入。  
滚烫而发硬的凶器就这样闯入了吴邪的领地，没有经过他的允许，也毫不退让一步。  
和手指相比不管是硬度、温度、还是形状体积都有很大的差别，吴邪额上沁出薄薄的一层冷汗，控制不住地呜咽出声。  
“呜嗯……轻……”  
吴邪莫名其妙地想起了初中时背的某篇课文里的句子——“初极狭，才通人，复行数十步，豁然开朗……”  
看他污得多有文化啊！  
古文里说的还真没错，在经历过前面肛门括约肌的考验后，后面就容易多了，足够的扩张和润滑使小瓶子进去地很顺利，半根没入后张起灵才停下。  
吴邪的身体里面太过火热，甬道内高出体表好几度的温度以及那令人发疯的紧致感让他忍不住低喘起来，一张一合的穴口紧夹着不放他离开，之前灌肠时残留在肠道里的液体此时也溢出了一点润湿了两人的交合处。这一切都在拼命引诱着他更加深入地探索进去大力抽干。  
可惜现下，一切忍不住都只能忍着。  
他双手把吴邪搂进怀里，让他的后背紧紧贴合在他的胸膛，探到身前握住他的下身，尽心尽力地抚弄挑逗，模仿着GV里的动作，以让吴邪发出醉人的呻吟为目的，不一会儿整根小吴邪就变得湿漉漉的，铃口吐出些微白沫，粉红色的龟头直指小腹，怀中人终于忍不出在喘息中发出了几声婉转的变调，气氛持续升温。  
妈的闷油瓶你就不能再进去点么！杵在这儿进不进退不退的地方算个啥！  
没有人能明白吴邪此时的崩溃，他几乎要爆粗口了！  
他无比清楚张起灵已经进到了哪里，硬度很高的灼热柱身就抵在那一点前，只要再往前微微轻撞就能带给他之前的那种销魂体验，可这挨千刀的闷油瓶也不知是故意还是无意，偏偏在这时停下了！他娘的居然就这样停下了！  
吴邪此时的心情真的是可以用“欲求不满”四个字来形容。  
“张……起灵！你……快……”  
“什么？”吴邪的音调变得太厉害，吐字也不是很清晰，张起灵没听清，只听到了他在叫他的名字。  
“我说张起灵你他妈给我快点进去！”吴邪终于忍无可忍地一口气怒吼出来，倒也不嫌说这话有多丢人。  
他已经顾不上了丢不丢人了。  
吴邪试图着把臀部向后顶，侧躺的体位不太方便移动，一瞬间柱身蹭到那点上，令他欲生欲死的快感也只出现了刹那，反而更加强烈地勾起了他的欲望，有点“食髓知味”的意思。  
终于领会到意图的张起灵也不再废话，双手扣紧他的胯部往前一顶，吴邪后仰着头闭上眼，支离玻碎的呻吟不再加以掩饰，断断续续地从怀中之人的口中溢出，身体愈发颤抖得厉害，快感顿时铺天盖地而来，吴邪只想说——  
真他妈爽！  
前列腺被不断刺激，张起灵每次都能极其准确地顶到那一点上，带给他持续而强烈的的快感。吴邪真没想过他也会有被人操射的一天，每一下的撞击力度和角度都控制地极其精妙，到达高潮时他的脑海里还真的是一片空白啥都没想，粘稠且富含蛋白质的精液不一会儿就喷洒在洁白的床单上，一块块深色的印记上还沾有不少白沫，有少许滴在了小腹和闷油瓶扣在他胯部的手背上。  
这时吴邪想到的居然是——  
幸好做之前他把被子叠起来放到床脚了，不然那被子就不能盖了……  
  
Chapter 35  
望着吴邪红透的耳垂，张起灵实在忍不住一探头含在嘴里，轻轻啃咬他薄薄的耳骨，身下不再克制，同时也不仅仅满足于前列腺的深度，彻底抛开顾虑往深处侵略。那是从未有人涉足触碰的禁地，力度之大让吴邪几乎要怀疑自己明天还能不能下床。不过还好他的腰部柔韧性足够，每一下撞击吴邪都会稍稍使力卸掉颤抖带来的酸痛感，轻微扭动的腰肢也同时愉悦了两人，进一步点燃欲望。  
所谓痛并快乐着，果然是越痛越爽啊，吴邪你就犯贱吧。  
所幸的是以两人这个后背侧入式的体位可以很好地控制速度，安全性也较高，不容易肛裂。  
室内的温度越来越高，地暖带来的恒定高温对正在进行剧烈运动的两人无疑是一种煎熬，浑身上下都是湿淋淋的汗水，伴随着囊袋有节奏地“啪啪”撞击臀肉的声音，交合处“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，空气被不断挤压进来。这已经不能称之为暧昧了，应该叫下流才对！  
尼玛还真的是啪啪啪啊！这象声词也太形象生动了吧！吴邪欲哭无泪，大口大口地呼吸着空气，跟风箱似得剧烈喘息，更过分的是那闷油瓶就贴在他耳边低喘！时不时低低地“嗯哼”几声就能让他的欲火直往下身蹿，电流趟过整根脊椎，兴奋得让他想吼出声。  
想要他发出“嗯嗯啊啊”的诡异声音？门都没有！他只会说——  
“张起灵你他妈……给老子轻点！”  
“张起灵老子快被你……做死了啊喂！”  
“张起灵……你他妈不是性冷淡么你！”  
“张起灵！！！”  
“……你不是还有力气叫。”某人不温不火地来了一句，“别叫了……明天嗓子会哑。”  
嗓子会哑是既定的事实好么！不叫他发泄不出来好么！  
搞得好像不叫就不会哑似的……  
“明天……我连床都下不了！”  
“……我帮你请假。”闷油瓶舔着他耳背后的皮肤呢喃道，“明天……好好跟我解释下。”  
这家伙怎么还记得这个！他差点就把这茬事儿给忘了！亏他还以为能用贞操来换取免审呢……果然太天真！  
他骗了他那么久……能原谅么？  
一瞬间吴邪就没了兴致，仿佛一盆冷水淋头浇下，扑灭了他全身的欲火。  
闷油瓶发觉后略带不满地捏了把小吴邪以提醒他回神，低头一看他的天真无邪此时已经皱成了一张苦瓜脸，垂着长长的睫毛像木偶似的毫无反应，想到自己从他身上索取的一切，一时间又心软下来，下身一边动作着一边在他耳边低喃道：  
“怕什么……我又不会吃了你。”  
那你现在在干吗！吴邪在心中咆哮。  
见他依旧没反应，张起灵有些苦恼地停下来，他本就不擅表达，更不懂怎么安慰人。  
不该在这种时候提那件事的……他后悔说出那句话了。此时他还一身欲火无处发泄，只能强忍着，又不能不顾及吴邪的心情。  
“吴邪……”  
“别想了……我不说了……”  
“明天也不用解释了行不行？我以后都不问了……”张起灵用双手变着花样地抚弄小吴邪，极力地想讨好他，试图重新勾起他的欲望。  
“唔嗯……真……的？”吴邪被他掌控在手里，舒服地让他想叹气。  
“嗯，真的。”用哄小孩的语气。  
两人终于又回到同一节奏上，这一次闷油瓶比之前撞击地更加凶狠猛烈，速度也徒然加快起来，全部抽出时只留龟头含在穴口里，又整根狠狠捅进没入体内感受那一瞬间被夹紧的快感，一下下地直往肠道深处钻，吴邪都快以为肠子要被贯穿了。  
他已经被身后这闷油瓶子操地又一次硬起来了……所以说不是只有前列腺才能带来快感是么……原来这男欢女爱中最基本的抽插动作在男男中同样能够获得快感，那是一种心理上的满足，那种被填满被占有被侵略的感觉完全不亚于生理上的刺激，两人随着肉体拍打的节拍渐渐找到了契合点，穴口张弛有度地迎合着入侵的柱身，竭尽所能地取悦他。  
最后闷油瓶咬着他的耳垂搂着他的胯部微颤着射在了他的体内，吴邪用指腹摩挲着顶端的嫩肉和龟头的边缘，稍稍抚弄几下也射出来了。  
他能感觉到最后闷油瓶是想出来的，他本来应该是不想射在里面的，但最后来不及了，在临近穴口的前列腺附近忍不住就释放了。  
这下麻烦了，闷油瓶没带套，清理起来岂不是够呛？  
两人都不想爬起来，闷油瓶只是从后面紧紧搂住吴邪感受着彼此激情消退后的体温，温存时分最是难能可贵，无关欲望，只剩那玄乎其玄的……情。  
闷油瓶只射了一次，还跟个没事人似旳爬起来就要抱吴邪，吴邪原本想自己起来，尝试了几次后就痛得放弃了，头回着实折磨人，尾椎附近极其不适，整个会阴部位都是发麻的。  
最后还是闷油瓶抱他进的浴室，又灌了次肠才把体内那些闷油瓶的宝贝给清理干净，等把床单换好一看钟已经凌晨三点钟了，吴邪实在累得不行，迷迷糊糊中缠上了闷油瓶的四肢，在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势就心满意足地睡着了。


	2. 【瓶邪架空】42-43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓶拍卖邪（假的，剧情需要）

Chapter 42  
……  
“唔……到我了？”吴邪在后台等得几乎快要睡着，此时听到呼唤声才睡眼朦胧地睁开眼。  
闷油瓶跟看守打了声招呼，然后就一把把他横抱起进了卫生间锁上门，又找了件隔间，把马桶盖放下坐上去，再把吴邪放到大腿上。  
“有哪里不舒服么？”闷油瓶紧张地看着他。  
“嗯？好像……没有。”吴邪打了个哈欠又伸了个懒腰躲进他怀里，低头一看自己“坦诚相见”的身体，顿时羞红了脸，“小哥你看我会不会很奇怪？”。  
“不会，很好。”闷油瓶用那张中年大叔的脸对着他浅笑道，“而且这句话应该是我问你才对。”  
“不够帅，嫌弃。”吴邪闷笑着把脸别到一边去，又被闷油瓶掰回来堵上了嘴。  
吴邪把这几天的压力一并都释放在了这个吻里，无声地向闷油瓶叙述着他的委屈和恐惧，闷油瓶也一反常态地对他极尽温柔，把他的情绪全数接纳过来，细心地舔吻他柔嫩的唇瓣，安抚性地描画着他棱角分明的唇线，渐渐地把这个温柔至极的浅吻演变为了一场战争。  
不知是谁先开始的，两人的舌互相抢夺着吸允着，非要争个胜负，湿漉漉的吻刹时点起了全身的欲火，闷油瓶的手毫无阻碍地在他身上游走，抚摸时又要小心翼翼轻手轻脚以防留下痕迹。  
闷油瓶握上吴邪的下身时吴邪整个人一激灵，随后就放松了身体任由他侍弄，只是要分神去努力压抑着几次快要溢到嘴边的呻吟，才把那难堪却软腻的声音给咽回去。  
他们已经一周没有这样亲密地接触过了，欲望逐渐升温，迷了神智后脑海中唯一剩下的意识只有——  
“小哥……要……”  
他都说了些什么？！  
下身上的那只手仿佛很懂他的心思，不管是套弄还是抚摸都能够恰到好处地触及到他的敏感点。被抚弄得太畅快，吴邪仰着头低低喘息着，紧搂住闷油瓶的脖子，本是跨坐在他大腿上的姿势，臀部却不由自主地往前移，身体向后仰，大开着双腿环上他的腰，试图用自己的后庭去蹭他前面高高支起的帐篷。  
闷油瓶一边用手撑住他向后倒的上半身，另一手匆忙地去解西装裤的扣子，拿出自己那尺寸惊人的柱身后抱着吴邪站起来，把他换了个方向背对着自己压在门板上。吴邪明显已经到了释放的边缘，几乎站不住脚，他只好搂住他的腰扣在身前与自己紧密贴合，支撑着他的重量。  
吴邪能感觉到那炽热的硬物就夹在他的两腿间，而且是大腿根部的深处，连臀缝都被微微撑开，顶端恰好抵在他的囊袋上，说不出的色情与下流。  
“没有……润滑……不可以……”亏他到了这种时候还记得这茬事儿。  
“不用。”闷油瓶从颈边伸出头来在他耳边低低地说了一声，然后突然开始在他的两腿之间抽插起来，发狠般用力地撞击着他的囊袋，每次全数从腿间拔出后都会有意无意地蹭到后面一张一合等待侵略占有的穴口，下身顶端溢出的点点液体把穴口润得湿漉漉的，像是那液体是从里面溢出来似的，极尽渴求，有些甚至顺着穴口流了进去。  
  
Chapter 43  
“腿夹紧点。”闷油瓶要求道。  
吴邪还真听话地并拢双腿，把那双令人垂涎欲滴的长腿纠缠在一起，使两腿间不留任何缝隙。闷油瓶加快了速度，尽情体会着下身与吴邪大腿内侧的嫩肉快速摩擦的快感，渗出的液体也越来越多，他把那些液体全数灌进了吴邪的体内。  
吴邪现在有一种想要释放却又到不了那个高度的感觉，下身涨得发疼，硬是射不出来，总觉得差了点什么。  
差那么一点……被贯穿时的充盈感。  
可惜眼下的动作太难以启齿，吴邪只得涨红着脸死死咬住下唇以求不发出什么诡异的声音来，现在他全身上下都极其敏感，稍微一碰就是点火，身体也会不由自主地颤抖起来。  
他娘的这叫什么体位？腿交么？！  
  
闷油瓶突然停下了动作，穿好了衣服整了整领带，又用手抚了抚褶皱，把吴邪打横抱起就往外走。  
吴邪已经完全坠进了情欲中，眼睛睁开一条缝低喘着细声问道：  
“去哪……”  
“乖，我们换个地方做。”闷油瓶低头吻了吻他的耳垂，开门出了卫生间，直奔后台而去。  
  
二十分钟过去了，拍卖继续。  
每间拍卖室前方的空地上又投影出了那位拍卖师的身影，这次他的身边没有侍者，只有一块软垫和一个扁长型看起来像是箱子似的东西，被一块面料光滑的黑色绸布遮盖着。  
“让大家久等了，我身边的这件拍品就是今晚的压轴，而这件压轴拍品名为——无邪。”拍卖师优雅地深鞠一躬，微微一笑道，“我先向各位透露一下，他的底价是一百万。”  
“就是这个，老子今天一定要把他拍到手！”王八邱摩拳擦掌地兴奋道，“这辈子还是第一次见到底价一百万的啊，肯定是个极品货！拍下来今晚就能……”  
“各位可要看仔细了——”面带微笑的拍卖师伸手猛地一扯黑色绸布，露出了下面一只体积巨大却格外华贵精致的银色铁笼。  
笼内侧卧着一个少年，他背对着他们微微蜷缩，手脚都用精致的银链子缠绕着，双手绑在身后和脚踝捆在一起，修长纤细的双腿弯曲着折在胸前，以他们的视角只能看到少年光滑白皙的背部和极细的腰肢，纤瘦的身材把他背部的两片蝴蝶骨衬得格外立体诱人，浑圆挺翘的臀瓣让人看着就想要狠狠蹂躏一把。  
拍卖师拿出一把钥匙打开笼子门上的锁，把那名少年抱出来放到一旁的软垫上，这才让所有人看到他的正面。  
少年跪坐在软垫上，因为角度的关系投影出来依旧只能看得到他的侧脸，拍卖师用手抬起他的下巴让他转向投影一侧，露出那张艳惊四座的脸。  
人间绝色。  
少年紧闭的双眼缓缓张开，微颤着的纤长睫毛下，灵动的琉璃色瞳孔如同水面，微漾着仿佛能反射出阳光，在他睁眼的刹那，万籁俱静。  
没有胭脂粉黛之类的妆容修饰，就如同一块纯净无暇的美玉，不经过任何雕饰，直接以最自然的素颜呈现在所有人眼前。  
那眼神太干净。  
果然不负无邪之名。  
干净地甚至让他显得格外不真实——这样的少年大抵只有天使、精灵之类的词汇才配得上他吧？  
美得太过于圣洁，仿佛连触碰都是种对神灵的亵渎。  
所有顾客在此刻心中都不由得冒出了一个疑问——他怎么会出现在这里？  
他怎么可以出现在这里！  
先前对他的报价还有疑问的顾客此时也说不出话来了，所有人都很清楚，光是凭着这张脸，他就值这一百万的价。  
“我们先不急着介绍他有多好，我们先来讲讲他的不好。”拍卖师话锋一转，便把他转了个向，让他跪趴在软垫上背对着投影，高高翘起的臀部让所有细节都清晰地展现出来。  
拍卖师用两指撑开臀缝，露出后庭，里面是令人欲火上窜的无边春色。  
“如各位所见，他已经不是处子之身了。”  
拍卖室里的顾客们或多或少地都在心中惋惜着。  
“但这缺点却恰恰成为了他的优点。”拍卖师紧接着道，他用另一手的食指触上了那窄小的穴口，瞬间穴口受到了刺激，分泌出几滴滑腻的液体，原本紧闭的穴口猛地张开后又瞬间收缩，吸住了指尖便再不肯松开。  
这一幕足以点燃所有人的欲火，如此香艳刺激的场景瞬间促使了顾客们的荷尔蒙大量分泌。而此时，拍卖师抽出手指又暧昧一笑道：  
“正因为这具身体已尝人事，在先前主人的调教之下，这里遇热则开遇硬则软触即湿润，这是他的优点之一。”  
拍卖师又把他调了个方向，把少年的正面朝着投影，用两指缓慢划过他左胸前的那点，少年的身体被那手指的触碰刺激地微颤了下，轻微扭动着腰肢，露出了涨红高翘的下身，铃口早已微微溢出了点滴白沫。  
“同时他的身体也格外敏感，触即饥渴，极易有所反应，这是他的优点之二。”  
“那么现在我已经介绍完了，这件名为无邪的拍品各位会给出怎样具有竞争力的价格呢？底价一百万，每次加价不得低于一万，竞价开始。”


	3. 【瓶邪架空】50-51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人产生隔阂时的虐车（之后拉了点灯，剧情需要）

Chapter-50  
吴邪试探地走到闷油瓶身后，抬手搂上他的脖子，低头舔弄他的耳廓。  
这个动作仿佛是一个暗示，闷油瓶突然把他拉入怀里，箍着他的后脑勺一反往常的温柔，凶狠地撕咬上他的唇瓣。  
瞬间就见了血，但此时极其不安的两人却因此更加兴奋，同样的患得患失，同样的心怀鬼胎。  
占有欲一时强盛过以往的任何时刻，双方都极度缺乏安全感，恨不得立刻把对方吞吃下肚才不会让对方有机会离开。  
闷油瓶今天的动作异常粗暴，一个反扭就把吴邪压在书桌上不得动弹，扒裤子的速度赛过往常，让他舔了几口稍微弄湿了点就迫不及待地要闯入秘境。  
吴邪哪里受得了这种进度，刚在入口就不受控制地哭喊出声，而这求饶却只会让闷油瓶更加欲火中烧。  
张起灵从未像现在这样迫切地想要感受吴邪的存在。  
或许只有在做爱的时候，他才能确定吴邪是完完全全属于他的。  
只有在这时，吴邪的反应是真实的，没有任何欺瞒他的。  
想欺负他，想把他弄哭，想完全占有他，想……  
想看吴邪眼里盛满的全是自己给予他的情欲，想看他因为自己而身体不受控制，想看他臣服在自己身下，想看他一边哭泣着一边享受着被他侵犯。  
张起灵从没发觉自己的内心有这么多黑暗又狠毒的想法，而这些却在今天，在此刻，全都一股脑地冒了出来。  
占有欲，控制欲，一时飙升到了顶点。  
而安全感却跌至前所未有的低谷。  
这段本应完美无瑕的感情，如今终于出现了些许细微的裂痕，就如同光洁的明镜上的一点瑕疵，虽小却格外显眼刺目。  
直戳心底。  
  
Chapter-51   
“小哥……小哥……”  
吴邪只觉眼前一片空白，氧气逐渐稀薄，仿佛连灵魂都已脱离身体漂浮到半空中，神志也渐渐模糊。  
欲望膨胀到极致却不得释放，简直要被逼疯。  
铃口被手指摁堵着，吴邪恼得向后伸手一把拽上闷油瓶的裤子用力往下一扯，他的皮带早已解开，此时更是摇摇欲坠地裸露出紧实的大腿。闷油瓶索性直接脱了长裤，抬起一腿插进吴邪的两腿间，膝盖抵上桌边，将吴邪整个人架起悬在半空中。  
不够充分的润滑不足以小瓶子进入，只是些许的唾液更无法达到润滑的效果，但闷油瓶像是突然失去了理智，全然不顾吴邪的痛苦强行就要闯进甬道，狠狠拍了一巴掌在他白嫩的臀肉上，皮肤上瞬间泛起了红印，疼得吴邪忍不住呜咽出声。  
“……张起灵！你……你他娘的混蛋！……呜疼！”  
欲望被强行遏制，后穴被粗暴对待，吴邪几乎已被逼近崩溃的边缘，眼角沁出泪水，挣扎的双手被死死困住，闷油瓶的力量大得可怕，根本没有任何逃脱的可能。  
“……疼？”闷油瓶的语气不带丝毫波动，连尾音都听不出来这是个问句。  
“吴邪……我也疼。”  
闷油瓶莫名其妙的这样一句低叹让吴邪不由得一愣，随后他便感觉闷油瓶放下了他，手不再禁锢着，小瓶子的头部也从穴口拔出，而后闷油瓶转身出了书房进了浴室。  
吴邪一个人跌坐在地板上喘息，脑子乱成一团浆糊。  
他这是什么意思？什么叫做“他也疼”？闷油瓶杀害的明明是自己的父母，为什么现在搞得就像那个挨千刀的才是受害者一样？  
吴邪莫名恼怒，可欲望还未纾解，此时一身欲火无处可泄，便大步奔向浴室一脚踹开门，当着闷油瓶的面也毫无顾忌，拿了瓶润滑油自己给自己扩张润滑起来。  
这样一幕活色生香的场景摆在张起灵面前，他的眸色瞬间暗了暗，却不动声色好以暇待地看着吴邪手上的动作。  
他双肘撑在洗脸台上，腰部下压臀部翘起，翕张的后穴暴露在空气中，滑腻的手指带着润滑油捅进穴口，拔出时又带着些许殷红的嫩肉翻出，原本莹润的肌肤被玩弄得有些泛红。张起灵再也无法继续无动于衷地站在那，他上前两步站在吴邪身后提枪上阵，缓缓将自己埋入爱人的身体里。  
他刚才其实已经做出了一个决定。  
吴邪是爱他的，他一直清楚这一点。  
但是双方的立场却像是向他们开了个天大的玩笑。如果非要让吴邪在自己和吴三省他们之间做出一个选择，他不忍心，不忍心让他面临这样痛苦的抉择。  
比如像他自己。在他身上根本没有亲情可言，他是羡慕吴邪的，有家人的关心，有亲情的温度，他怎么可能忍心让吴邪为了自己而舍弃这些。  
张起灵麻木地在吴邪的身体里抽送，肌肉记忆是很神奇的，无需大脑的指令，在特定环境的影响下身体自己就会做出相应的举动。那个位置被深深刻入记忆中，绝无任何偏差。  
身下的人被顶弄得毫无还手之力，腿软地沿着洗脸台滑下，跪趴在地上垂着头断断续续地呻吟喘息。张起灵不悦地弯腰抱起他，双手把尿似的架着吴邪的膝窝，走到卧室的落地窗边，把人压在玻璃上狠命撞击。  
吴邪的脸贴在窗上，呼出的热气在玻璃上蒙上了一层雾纱。他仰着头，目光好像没有焦距似的望着窗外。  
忽然他浑身一颤，大脑一个激灵从昏昏沉沉的欲海中惊醒——他是不是看错了？  
十几米开外的那栋五层别墅他再眼熟不过了，而此时三楼的主卧里似乎有个站立的人影。  
吴邪赶忙用手把蒙着雾气的玻璃擦了擦，定睛一看——  
和自己一模一样的脸，一模一样的身形。  
也只有自己的脸和身形才会在这么远的距离下辨认出来。  
张海客。  
真的是他！而他注视的方向……是这里吗？  
吴邪不由得惊吓万分，突然奋力挣扎起来。任谁啪啪啪的时候发现有个人在偷窥都会觉得惊恐的，更何况他现在这个姿势……  
“小哥！小……嗯！小哥！去床上！别……唔！别在这里！”  
闷油瓶对他的抗议置之不理，权当他是在害羞。  
“不喜欢？”闷油瓶胯下一撞，低头伏在他耳边勾唇低声问道。  
吴邪却依旧不管不顾地疯狂砸着玻璃叫喊，闷油瓶无奈只好把他扔到床上去。  
对，没错，是扔。  
“砰”地一声吴邪重重摔在了柔软的棉被上，嘴里却还不罢休地叫道：  
“窗帘！窗帘拉上！！”  
闷油瓶“啧”地一声，虽然嫌弃他要求太多，却还是顺手拉紧了窗帘，俯身上床寻找着那两瓣令他魂牵梦萦的唇。  
舌尖缠绕在一处，相互吸吮着唾液，闷油瓶跪坐在吴邪岔开的两腿间，而吴邪顺势将两条长腿缠上他的腰，将两人的结合处紧密贴合在一起，不留一点缝隙。  
吴邪难耐地后仰着头，他脖颈拉伸出的线条就像是天生为了引诱张起灵而存在的，绷紧的牙白肌肤实在让人忍不住想要去啃咬一番。  
事实上，张起灵也的确这么做了。  
他埋首其间卖力舔咬着，仿佛品尝着世间难得的美味，不经意间吸吮出一个个红痕，那架势狠不得把吴邪的脖子咬断，好似猛兽抓捕到猎物开膛破肚时的兴奋。  
闷油瓶这家伙向来如此，平日里安逸地像是个七老八十的老头子，可一到床上却瞬间化身凶兽。  
衣冠禽兽。吴邪默默在心里暗骂道。  
什么叫衣冠禽兽？穿上衣服是人，脱下衣服是兽。


	4. 【瓶邪架空】56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分手后偶遇时的车震

Chapter-56  
梁湾被张起灵那一句“他是我的”给酥到不行，又看到吴邪与他含情脉脉地对视着，心里猜中了七八分，顿时脑中警铃大作“非战斗人员请迅速撤离”，赶忙有眼色地丢下一句“我自己打车回去”就下了车。  
张起灵看着吴邪过了街，一步步向他走来，琥珀色的眼里波光流转，全是笑意。  
他再也坐不住了，解了安全带就推开门下车，看着吴邪站定在自己面前，便认真盯着他的脸往死里瞧。  
“你瘦了。”  
张起灵得出结论。他已经将近一个月没见到吴邪了，吴邪整个人看起来单薄了许多，即使裹着厚重的呢大衣也显得瘦削了不少。  
“你也是啊。”吴邪把手从口袋里拔出，伸过去碰了碰张起灵的手，下一刻便紧紧握住了，“这么冰，怎么不戴手套。”  
听到这句话张起灵的瞳孔骤然收缩了一下，直直看了他几秒，猛得将吴邪一把搂进怀里。  
“……怎么了？”吴邪被他突如其来的举动给吓了一跳，用略带无奈的语气轻哄着，“小哥？”  
闷油瓶的力道很大，将他勒得有点疼，吴邪挣脱不开，皱了皱眉开口道：  
“张教授，在街上这样不太好吧？”  
这句话着实刺激到了张起灵，他松开吴邪后下一秒就抬手掐住了他的下巴吻了上去。  
准确的说，是咬了上去。  
两人已经许久未曾尝过对方的味道了，吴邪没几下就有点沉沦，但却还清楚着他们这是在大马路上，他可不想明天都市报的新闻就出现“两男子街头当众激吻亲热，这究竟是人性的缺失还是道德的沦丧”。  
他抬手掐了下闷油瓶的腰，含含糊糊地说了句“到车上去”，张起灵才肯松开他，将他推进副驾驶，一路风驰电擎回到了他们熟悉的地下车库。  
一路上吴邪莫名想起了那天他身份暴露后，两人从网吧回来时，张起灵也是这样的……迫不及待。  
正当张起灵想下车时，吴邪突然一把拉住他：  
“在车上就行了。”  
吴邪丢下这么一句话，转头就下了车，又钻进了后排座位。悍马的车身宽大，内部高度又比一般车高许多，座椅放平后几乎可以当双人床用，塞下两个大男人绰绰有余。吴邪把后座的电脑包丢到前座去，把张起灵拉进来一关门，直接扑到他身上。  
急不可耐的两人互相抚摸了对方几下，就发现衣服实在太厚根本没感觉，又手忙脚乱地帮对方脱去衣物。吴邪被张起灵扒去了大衣和毛衣，衬衫崩开几颗纽扣被往上推了推，露出一截柔韧的细腰，张起灵大手覆上他滑嫩的肌肤，在后腰抚摸了几下，又爱不释手地低头吻上了他的小腹，留下一道道湿痕。  
一路往上走，啃到脖颈的时候吴邪翻身坐到张起灵腿上，仰着脖子喘着粗气，手上在解他的皮带，边解边嘟囔着：  
“没……没润滑啊……”  
张起灵咬着吴邪的耳朵回答道：“谁让你刚才不肯上楼……”  
吴邪好不容易把两人的衣服给扒了个精光，双手撑在张起灵肩膀上，拿臀肉磨蹭着他的小瓶子：  
“那现在怎么办……”  
张起灵被他蹭得倒吸一口气，“啪”的一声拍了下他的屁股作为惩罚。  
“……你打我。”  
吴邪恼怒地一口咬在张起灵的锁骨上，马上一个牙印就出来了。  
张起灵安抚性地揉了揉他十分有弹性的臀肉，嘴里吸了吸吴邪的舌尖，把他整个人放平在座椅上，一个埋头就含住了吴邪的硬物。  
“唔！”吴邪被这一下刺激得身子一颤，张起灵对他的身体了如指掌，浑身上下的敏感部位都被他掌握着。吴邪瘫软在座椅上，车内封闭着导致空气有些闷热，他喘息着嘴里还念叨着什么话。  
“嘶……唔嗯……小哥……进……”  
张起灵没听清他在说什么，把吴邪侍弄出来后就用手指抹了抹精液戳进了后穴。  
“你刚才说什么？”他把吴邪抱到腿上咬着他的唇低声问道。  
吴邪感觉着他扩张地差不多了，就抬起臀部压低腰，整个人伏在张起灵的怀里，语气中带着挑逗：  
“我来好不好。”  
说完吴邪就一只手探到身下握住了小瓶子，一手扶着张起灵的肩膀，找准位置直直地就这么坐了下去！  
吴邪面部的表情一瞬间痛苦地扭曲了，张起灵也被他突如其来的举动给吓到了：  
“吴邪！”  
他赶忙伸手摸了摸两人的交合处，指尖已有了血迹，果不其然，这一下就肛裂了。  
吴邪紧紧搂住张起灵的脖子，声音已经是哽咽着抽泣了：  
“小哥……小哥……”  
“吴邪！这样不行！你别动！”张起灵急忙想退出来，却又被吴邪给死死按住。  
“不要！我……我不想分开……你别走……别走……别出去……”  
吴邪不顾张起灵的阻拦就开始抬起臀部抽送，即使痛苦地皱着眉，也丝毫不减力度地狠狠往下坐。  
“小哥……我不分开……你别出去……”吴邪已是泣不成声地埋在他的颈窝里，随着他的动作，肠道里被血液润滑后进出逐渐顺畅起来，张起灵闭上眼搂紧吴邪纤细的腰肢，不发一语。  
“小哥……我……呜嗯……我想你了……”  
他再也忍不住，伸手扣住吴邪的后颈，疯狂地撕咬着他的唇瓣。  
在这场战争里，没有谁是无辜的，他们亲手把他们的爱情毁得面目全非，又不约而同地捧着余烬痛哭。  
  
“滴滴”两声，把张起灵从睡梦中惊醒，吴邪还在他怀里沉睡着，他用手肘撑起身体，在座位下摸到了手机。  
时间已经是晚上七点整了，他环顾四周，拿纸巾给吴邪稍微擦了擦大腿，用大衣帮他盖了盖，幸好车内暖气还开着，不然这么睡着肯定要着凉。  
“唔……小哥？”  
吴邪被他的动作唤醒了，抬手坐起身，揉了揉眼睛。  
张起灵打开手机接收的讯息。  
每天特部都会发来关于任务进度的文件。  
“今日是否已找到任务目标？”  
是与否。  
张起灵拿大衣将吴邪紧紧裹进怀里，嘴唇疼爱地吻了吻他的脸颊，低低地叹了一句：  
“吴邪……”  
他抬手，重重敲向了吴邪的后颈。看着他软倒在自己怀里，张起灵重新点亮了屏幕。  
按下了“是”。


	5. 【瓶邪架空】58-59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装play（因为这时已经分手了，瓶没舍得真做）

Chapter-58   
码头边，一艘灯火通明的游轮渐渐驶离港口，黄昏时分夜幕未降，天边的火烧云一直燃到了与海交界的尽头。  
这场游轮party是张家与霍家长久以来一直延续的一个传统，每年新年刚过，他们都会在一个与外界完全隔离的场合举办这样一场聚会，用于洽谈来年两家的合作与项目。  
吴邪此时用着霍秀秀的人皮面具穿着定制的旗袍正大光明地住进了她的房间，这艘游轮会在海上停留一夜，而他必须在这十二小时内把东西拿到手。  
如果是一般情况，时间是绝对充裕的，但这次他要面对的是张起灵。  
那个麒麟一笑，阎王绕道的张起灵。  
按照情报上的资料，张家和霍家所住的方位正好分别在船的两头，中间又没有相连，他不会像梁湾那样变声，所以只能悄悄潜入后厨，避开甲板上觥筹交错的人群，寻找着张起灵的房间。  
吴邪望着长长的走廊思索了几秒，果断抬脚直奔走廊尽头的房间，沿路屏蔽了数个摄像头，最终用特制的房卡刷开了最后一个房间的门。  
他戴上手套转动门把，进屋环顾了一圈后确认了这是张起灵的房间，便开始翻箱倒柜地找U盘。  
刚转好密码锁打开了张起灵的行李箱，背后就突然伸出一只手在他眼前晃了晃：  
“在找这个？”  
吴邪吓得猛后退几步，撞进了身后那人的怀里。  
他一转头，才长舒了一口气——  
张海客。  
“你吓死我了！我还以为是小哥呢！”吴邪做贼心虚地埋怨道，而后又反应过来，“不对！你怎么会在这儿！还顶着我的脸瞎逛！”  
“这话应该是我问你才对吧？张家和霍家的聚会，你装成个女人来干嘛？”张海客伸手捏了捏吴邪的脸，“你这太假了，我一眼就看出来是面具了。”  
“是是是，论人皮面具你最专业了。”吴邪敷衍地拍掉张海客的手，从他手里抢过U盘，“你哪里找到的？”  
“我只负责接应。”张海客耸了耸肩，“你知道这里面是什么？”  
“额……”吴邪不打算回答他这个问题，把他往门外推，“你快走啊，待会儿张起灵回来了你就跑不掉了。”  
“走什么走，我妹妹还没回来，U盘还给我。”张海客双手往背后一伸，抓住了吴邪的手腕，吴邪下意识抬腿屈膝防御了一下，却被他三两下制服了压在了床上。  
……吴邪内心崩溃，肉搏为什么总是被虐。  
但下一刻两人就僵住了动作——  
滴的一声，门把转动了一下，门开了。  
张起灵拎着一个女人进来了。  
他一进门就看到……“吴邪”把“霍秀秀”压在床上的情形。  
最怕空气突然安静。  
“……哥？”张起灵手上制住的那个女人率先开口讶异地问道。  
“吴邪”猛得起身放开“霍秀秀”，盯着张起灵十分警惕。  
“……吴邪？这是你妹妹？”张起灵皱眉看了眼手里抓着的那个女人。  
吴邪正急得不知怎么才能蒙混过关，听到闷油瓶的话突然灵机一动，拽着张海客一个箭步就冲向门口，转过长长的走廊，来到了甲板上。  
“他娘的……高跟鞋太特么难走了！”吴邪一边踉踉跄跄地小步快跑一边低声咒骂道，“你打算怎么离开？”  
“我待会儿直接下海，船下面有人接应。”张海客扶着吴邪绕到船舱背后，拍了拍他的肩，后退两步握住栏杆，“你自己小心点，别被我们族长逮住了。”  
“喂！U盘给我！！”吴邪急了，想冲上去拽住准备跳海的张海客，不料张海客直接一个后仰，动作利落地翻过了栏杆，自由落体后在翻腾的浪沫中留下一个小小的水花。  
吴邪气得差点要脱口而出骂娘，下一刻又立马反应过来，四下扫视了一圈，撕下脸上的面具又扯掉了假发，躲进了厨房的小仓库。  
他敢打包票，张起灵就算有那个女人的牵制也一定会马上追上来的。  
可能是后厨地方不够用，这个小仓库也被充当成了一个制作甜点的小厨房，大理石台面上整整齐齐地摆放着几盘蛋糕，吴邪看着甜点饿得慌，忍不住拿了一个塞嘴里，然后蹲下躲到货架之间严阵以待。  
外面突然一阵喧闹，吴邪猜测大概是刚才张海客的脸被人认出来了，现在正在满船逮他呢。  
仓库的门突然打开了，几个警卫拿着手电筒扫了扫房间，光线经过货架的时候吴邪紧张得背后直冒冷汗，险些重心不稳地一屁股坐在地上，还好他及时扶住了货架没摔倒在地，但也因此货架发出了一声极轻微的震动声响，警卫似有察觉，手电筒的光线在他这个方向停顿了一下。  
下一刻吴邪就被一只从背后伸出来的手猛得捂住了嘴，他吓得正准备挣扎，却被背后那人禁锢住手脚死死锁在怀里。  
闷油瓶？！  
他什么时候在他背后的？！  
吴邪瞪着眼睛看着警卫退出了仓库，才伸手去掰紧紧捂着他嘴的那只手。  
“唔！嗯唔！”  
张起灵顺势放开了他，吴邪才得以大口喘息了几秒，因为蹲的时间久了双腿发麻，整个人瘫在他怀里站都站不起来。  
“刚才那个和你长得一模一样的人是谁？”张起灵毫不留情地掰过吴邪的肩，冷声质问道，“你为什么要装成霍秀秀？”  
“关你什么事！”吴邪挣开他的手，忿忿地回道，“我还没问你刚才那女人是谁呢！”  
张起灵彻底没耐心了，起身直接扛起吴邪把他放到料理台上，审视着他：“你跟他什么关系？”  
吴邪被张起灵禁锢在台面上，莫名感到有些羞耻，尤其是此时他还穿着一身绯红色的旗袍，脚上踩着一双七八厘米的高跟鞋。  
他自暴自弃地一闭眼，一副非暴力不合作的姿态。反正他是绝对不会把张海客供出去的，他吴邪认了这个兄弟就一定会认到底。  
张起灵看着他这态度就有些恼怒，一眯眼上下打量着吴邪这身装扮，眼神渐渐暗沉下来。  
简直是勾人而不自知。  
本就十分贴身的旗袍样式将吴邪极细的腰肢一掐，包臀的裙摆和短短的一节开衩更使他整个人散发着一种色气的诱惑。  
“吴邪……”闷油瓶的声音不同往日，低低地叫着他的名字带着略微沙哑的情欲，“我会让你自己说的。”  
吴邪还没反应过来他最后一句话是什么意思，就感到腿间一凉，短短的旗袍下摆被张起灵微微掀开，他一个男的自然不需要像女生一样穿打底裤，这一掀必然就是一副春光外露的模样。  
内裤包裹着一块鼓起的形状，张起灵手法老练地揉了揉，修长的手指轻轻刮蹭着吴邪大腿内侧的肌肤，刺激地吴邪立马从脸颊一直红透到耳根，双腿忍不住并拢阻止闷油瓶的侵犯。  
“别……”吴邪一把抓住闷油瓶的手想要制止他的为非作歹，却被三两下控制住双手。张起灵扯下自己脖子上的领带，将吴邪后绑在料理台的水龙头上。  
他瞟了眼旁边托盘上的甜点，凑到吴邪耳边咬着他白嫩的耳垂蛊惑道：  
“……吴邪，奶油和巧克力，选一个。”  
  
Chapter-59   
他……他刚才说了什么？！  
这不是他认识的那个闷油瓶！一定不是！！  
吴邪满头黑线地低头看着张起灵的脖颈，因为领带解开而导致衬衫第一颗和第二颗纽扣也一同松开，顺着锁骨下去是他饱满厚实的胸肌，墨色的纹身微微浮现，枣红色的红点若隐若现……  
好想……好想咬一口……  
不行！吴邪你给我停下！  
吴邪猛得收回目光，扭头躲避着张起灵的偷袭，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在吴邪的颈间，浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙气息铺天盖地地把他笼罩住，里面掺杂着熏人的酒气。  
“小哥你别……别这样……你到底喝了多少啊你！”吴邪被他挑逗地直喘粗气，手指在背后努力解开领带上的那个结，“你少来……你又喝不醉别给老子来这套！嗯唔……”  
“吴邪……吴邪……那不是你对不对……不会是你的……”张起灵扯开旗袍领口的盘扣，拽着吴邪内衣的肩带，埋在吴邪胸前闷声道，“一定不是你……”  
“你、你在说什么啊！”吴邪被张起灵发现了胸前装模作样的女性衣物，顿时羞耻感倍增，猛得挣开了那个松松垮垮的结，获得自由的双手第一时间捂住了胸。  
“你大爷的！要做也要回房间！在这里像个什么样！”吴邪一抬手肘猛得敲向张起灵的太阳穴，却被一掌稳稳阻挡住，根本没法带给他任何杀伤力。  
“你喜欢甜的，那就奶油吧，巧克力太苦了。”张起灵一本正经地推开那盘黑森林蛋糕，伸手拿两指抹了抹奶油，一把把吴邪翻过来，撩开裙摆扒下内裤，“噗嗤”一声就从小雏菊插了进去。  
“唔你！你他娘的不是说要分开么……你不是嫌我不好么……你他娘的不是都当作忘了么！你……”吴邪颤抖着声音，双手撑着冰凉的台面，后仰着脖颈，红着眼眶感受身后的入侵。  
奶油滑腻而柔软，倒是一种不同往日的奇异感觉。  
“不是，其实我……”张起灵将他身上的旗袍褪至腰际，舔吻着光滑削瘦的蝴蝶骨，压抑着情绪缓缓道，“你很好，世上只有你这么一个吴邪，遇见你本来就是我太幸运……我都记得，我记得你喜欢楼外楼的西湖醋鱼和龙井虾仁，我记得你喜欢黄鹤楼，我记得你喜欢勃垦地的红酒……”  
他记得他哭的样子，哭的时候能把他的心哭痛；他记得他笑的样子，笑的时候能把他的心焐热；他记得他愤怒的样子，记得他冷漠的样子，记得他动情的样子，记得每个存在于记忆里的吴邪……  
哪敢忘。  
手指翻搅着不一会儿就拔了出来，吴邪敢说他是第一次听张起灵说这么长的情话，突然措手不及。  
“张起灵……你他娘的就是个混蛋！”吴邪扯着嗓子哭骂着，趴在台面上让肌肤尽量多的去触碰大理石，那冰凉的温度能让他稍微清醒一点。  
“我……我不喜欢你了。”  
“小哥，放开我。”  
“你说的，我们结束了……”  
张起灵紧贴着吴邪的身体，搂着他的腰听他说着字字诛心的话。而后他缓缓放下手，慢慢地一点点为他整理衣服，替他调整好内衣，抚平旗袍上的皱褶，重新扣好领口的盘扣，最后脱下自己的西装外套为他披上。  
“待会儿出去的时候脸朝着我。”张起灵哑着嗓子对吴邪叮嘱道。而吴邪看着他西裤下微鼓的一团，自己也有些尴尬。  
部长大人的臂力绝对不是吹牛的，张起灵轻松地把吴邪横抱起，还在臂弯里掂量了两下，吴邪乖顺地把头埋进他的怀里，两人就这么我行我素地一路目不斜视回到了房间。  
张起灵很自觉地从行李箱里拿了套衣服递给吴邪，吴邪也不避着他，大大方方地在他灼热的视线下换好了衣服。  
“我知道你只有三天时间。”吴邪靠在阳台的栏杆上，低着头抿着嘴轻轻地说，“那就定在三天后吧，地点就你家好了，到时候……鹿死谁手各凭本事。”  
“……嗯。”张起灵没做任何反驳或质疑，“现在，过来睡觉。”  
“啊？”  
张起灵摇了摇手上的药瓶：“不是还有三天么，至少今天我们还不是敌对关系，在我面前我是不会让你再吃这种药的。所以现在，过来睡觉。”  
有时候这人……真让人招架不住啊。吴邪一边盯着张起灵一边慢慢地坐到了床边，脱了鞋钻进了柔软却冰凉的棉被里，或许这个季节就只适合两个人依偎取暖。  
又或许，这也是吴邪对自己最后的放纵。  
吴邪自从离开张起灵以来，从没睡得这么沉，这么安稳过，仿佛只要一回到那个人的臂弯里，回到那个人的怀抱里，世界的纷扰便再与他无关，自有人替他挡下。


	6. 【瓶邪架空】61-64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人决战的前一夜还凑在一起过情人节

Chapter-61  
从黑瞎子离开时算起，吴邪已经独自一人在客厅坐了整整十二个小时。  
在这十二个小时里，他一动不动地闭着眼，连解雨臣的道别都没有回应。  
事实上，黑瞎子的那番话给了他极大的刺激，刺激他重新在脑海中过了一遍所有有关张起灵的记忆。不可否认，从他们相识到现在，短短的半年多时间，张起灵这个人已经完全融入了他的生活里，刻进了他的生命里。  
若真要比谁爱的更多，吴邪认为这完全没有可比性。  
从头到尾他们俩之间的问题从来不在“爱”的方面——而是“信任”。性格的差异，行为处事的差异，价值观的差异，生长环境的差异……各种各样的差异使他们把对方推得越来越远，在某些方面他们是同一类人，而在某些方面他们则完全互斥。  
吴邪用掌根使劲揉了揉太阳穴，眉间皱成个“川”字。  
事到如今，他们之间还有可能吗？吴邪很清楚，闷油瓶的态度其实一直都没有变，真正的决定权在他自己手上。  
吴邪之所以会这么纠结，显而易见就是因为黑瞎子的那段描述。不得不说实话，吴邪听的时候情绪有震惊，有担忧，有心疼，还有……  
一点点打心底里溢出的欢喜。  
张起灵一向是个不太会表露情绪的人，而这件事却让吴邪认清这个闷油瓶疯起来有多疯，他甚至都能猜出张起灵跳下去那一刻在想什么。  
“靠……这家伙……是想折腾死我吗。”吴邪烦躁地揪了揪自己的头发，随后下定决定般嘟囔了一句。  
“真麻烦……算了，这种人放外面太危害社会了，还是自己看着比较好。”  
“牺牲自己，造福社会嘛。”他像是在给自己找借口一样自我催眠地补了一句，然后解锁手机，寻思着是打电话比较好还是发短信比较好。  
他盯着手机屏幕的桌面直愣愣地看着，突然被日期那栏下面的小字吸引了。  
智能手机连日历都是联网的，经常会提示一些……不放假的非法定节日，比如什么世界海豹日啦，国际扫盲日之类的，除此之外还有许多奇奇怪怪听都没听过的节日。  
而今天是……三月十四日。  
吴邪盯着手机看了一会儿，站起身揣着钱包出门了。  
而另一边，张起灵正面色阴沉地紧握着一副耳机，黑瞎子在旁边看着都生怕他一个冲动把耳机砸在地上。  
“呃……哑巴，他那肯定都是气话，你听听就算了，别真往心里去。”黑瞎子尴尬地看着张起灵，试图开导他，“后来我说完你跳船的英勇事迹后他都感动地不行呢，真的！”  
“瞎子。”张起灵神色疲惫地站起身，“你走吧。”  
“啊？哦行，那我明天再过来，记得按计划行事啊。”黑瞎子虽然还是有点担心张起灵的情绪，但或许此时此刻还是让他一个人待着比较好。  
“不用了。”张起灵突然开口，“你明天不用过来了，我一个人就行。”  
“诶不是，你开什么玩笑？就因为这么一个打击你就要临阵变卦？感情我们之前都白忙活了？”黑瞎子一听立马急了，有些愠怒地质问道，“再说了，你怎么知道花儿明天是不是真的不会出现？你一个哑巴还能争得过那俩家伙？”  
“不会，吴邪不会食言。一对一，公平点。”张起灵语气很平静，也很笃定。  
“我说你……到这时候了还想在他那树立什么形象？还在自我催眠你俩心有灵犀呢？”黑瞎子白了他一眼讽刺道。  
“我一个人就行。”张起灵依旧坚持。  
“……行行行随便你吧，我走了。”黑瞎子转过身，因为看不到表情张起灵也猜不出他此时的态度，但总归来说他对黑瞎子还是有些抱歉的。  
是他自己的问题。  
他已经乱了，思维情绪全被吴邪的话给搅乱了，他怕如果黑瞎子明天也在场的话，他会更加失控。  
他不知道明天他该以什么样的态度来面对吴邪，这个问题甚至可能会困扰他一整夜。  
今夜看来是注定要彻夜无眠了，不知道吴邪那边又会是怎样的？会不会也跟他一样紧张揪心？张起灵回到卧室躺在那张双人床上胡思乱想着。  
已经这么久了，他依旧没适应一个人睡这张双人床，夜里经常一条手臂搭向身侧，却在扑了一个空后瞬间惊醒过来，许久后才能反应过来吴邪已经不在了。  
他算是一个比较爱干净的人了，但从吴邪走的那天起，这张床上的一切被套枕套床单就再也没换过，张起灵有时候实在忍不了，会把脸埋在吴邪睡过的枕头上，抱着充满他的味道的被子，闭上眼回想着曾经占有吴邪的时刻来给自己纾解欲望。  
他都不敢想象这一天天是怎么熬过来的。  
喘息着释放后，他闭了闭眼，想让吴邪在他的脑海中多停留一会儿，缓过劲儿之后他走进浴室洗了个澡。  
张起灵开着凉水，冲到一半似乎听到了门铃声，可能是瞎子忘带了什么东西吧，他拿了条浴巾随意擦了擦，围着下身出去开门。  
其实……吴邪来之前是根本没预想过眼前这一幕美男出浴图的。  
对他来说会不会太刺激了一点？要知道他对张起灵这具身体向来是毫无抵抗力的。  
“……不是，明天吗？”张起灵此时此刻感觉自己多说一个字舌头都会打结。  
“呃……是明天没错啦，不过……那个……”吴邪有些窘迫地挠了挠头，把那条一直背在身后的手臂亮了出来，将手中洁白娇嫩的一束白玫瑰举到张起灵面前。  
“我、我今天是来送花的……但是今天花太贵了，我出门的时候钱没带多少，就买了几支，你别嫌弃啊……而且今天时间太晚了，红色的都卖光了，就只剩白的了，你……你将就着点吧……”吴邪说着说着自己脸都红了起来，他看着张起灵盯着他手上的那束花半天没反应就更紧张了。  
“那啥……嗯……”吴邪试探地往前走了一步，那只拿着花的手握上了张起灵的手，把花塞进他掌心后却没松开，而是依旧紧紧握着。  
吴邪凑近了他，脑袋靠近张起灵的颈窝，轻轻在他的鬓边落下一吻。  
“情人节快乐。”  
张起灵只觉得，在吴邪落唇的那一瞬间，自己的世界里绽放起了烟火——美得惊心动魄。  
  
Chapter-62  
张起灵直愣愣地站在那，半天反应不过来。  
原来他们现在的关系除了敌人，还是……情人啊。  
“小哥……”吴邪拿脑袋蹭了蹭闷油瓶的颈窝，语气闷闷的，听起来就像在撒娇。  
“你……我……”闷油瓶手足无措地抬手又放下，看起来甚至有点可爱。  
最终他还是揉了揉吴邪的头发，抚摸着他的后颈，将脸猛得贴近，汲取着一种名为吴邪的养分。  
张起灵可能真的要靠这种养分才能活下去。  
“吴邪……”  
他的吻落在鬓间。  
“吴邪……”  
他的吻落在额前。  
“吴邪……吴邪……”  
他的吻落在唇上。  
吴邪闭着眼搂上张起灵的脖子，感受着他的亲吻，那些吻细碎而温柔，带着小心翼翼的欣喜和疼爱，暖遍了吴邪的全身。  
他微微张开唇迎接他的爱人，津液相融，舌尖相依，情意浓得氤氲在空气中，短促而暧昧的喘息声是最好的催情剂，吴邪不受控制地伸手抚摸他的后背与臂膀，迫切地想接触他的肌肤。  
张起灵轻轻地一下下啃咬着吴邪的唇瓣，一遍遍地舔吻，一路吻到脖颈上，舔上他的喉结，吴邪整个人颤了颤，紧紧搂着闷油瓶的腰，低声哄道：  
“去卧室。”  
部长大人立马一把把人扛在肩上，转身几步就又把人摔在床上，然后扑上去搂紧在怀里。  
这张床的主人终于回来了。  
张起灵整个人压在吴邪身上，把头埋进他胸口，环着他的脑袋，一动不动。  
“……小哥？”  
吴邪看着突然孩子气的闷油瓶有些哭笑不得，他手伸向被闷油瓶压着的风衣，一颗颗慢慢解开扣子，将风衣敞在身体两侧，又从领口拉下卫衣的拉链，脱下第二件，而后是开衫毛衣，最后是贴身的衬衣。  
整个过程闷油瓶动都没动一下，导致吴邪脱得很艰难，也很缓慢。  
吴邪慢慢解着最后一件衬衣的扣子，解到一半已经敞露出了白皙的胸口，他突然停下动作，抓住闷油瓶放在自己头顶的手，拉到胸前，哑着嗓音低声道：  
“小哥，你来。”  
看着张起灵愣了一下，好像没理解自己的意思，于是吴邪便扣着闷油瓶的手，压着他的掌心往自己赤裸的胸膛上蹭：  
“来，帮我脱。”  
张起灵的眸色瞬间暗沉下来，手掌缓缓在吴邪身上游移。  
“小哥……来要我。”  
被吴邪温热的肌肤温度所刺激，张起灵低下头拿唇蹭了蹭他的胸膛，炽热的鼻息熨烫过皮肤，吴邪痒地缩了缩脖子，上半身的肌肉也随之起伏了下，胸前的两粒在冰冷空气的刺激下逐渐挺立起来，被闷油瓶舔咬过后色泽更加殷红了些。  
空气中的荷尔蒙开始弥漫在两人的喘息间，情欲的焰火被渐渐撩起，偶尔掺杂的水声更显淫靡。  
他们多久没有这样全身心投入地来做爱了？  
全情投入，毫无保留，向爱人展现出最真实的自己和最原始的欲望。  
“吴邪……吴邪……”  
张起灵一直在不断低低唤他的名字，用相同的语调，不同的情绪——时而深情，时而慌乱，时而温柔，时而悲戚。  
张起灵大概真的是爱惨了吴邪。  
两人不约而同地摸向吴邪的皮带，手上急不可耐地拆解着，嘴上也不忘忙着交换亲吻。张起灵手脚麻利地褪下吴邪的外裤和内裤，一把扯到他的脚踝处又被吴邪两下踢掉。  
吴邪自觉地张开双腿，大开着下身把自己最脆弱的部位毫无保留地呈现在张起灵面前。张起灵的手掌附上吴邪的下体，爱不释手地揉了揉，手指又划至身后紧密的臀缝间，揉按着那处他肖想已久的地方。  
冰凉的液体滑腻腻地流淌过紧实的臀肉，后穴被刺激地一缩一缩，色泽暗沉的穴口褶皱被手指一点点撑开，吴邪被张起灵缓慢的插入给疼得紧绷着大腿，倒抽一口凉气压抑着喘息。  
他伸手去摸张起灵的下身，硬邦邦的一根伫立在那，吴邪兴奋地一把拽掉他腰上的浴巾，握住那只在他身体里面正为非作歹的手往外拔，随后抬胯向上顶了顶，拿自己的下体去蹭小闷油瓶，勾引意味十足：  
“进来。”  
张起灵揉捏着他白嫩的臀肉，“啪”地一掌拍在上面，又手法十分色气地揉了揉，脸上满是调笑的揶揄。  
“喂！打一巴掌揉三揉不是你这样用的好吗！”吴邪羞红了脸瞪着他，身体却不由自主地被那一巴掌给刺激地更加兴奋。  
张起灵扶着自己的下身抵在吴邪的入口处，感受着那张小嘴细细吸吮着最前端的铃口，一下下极有规律，连吸吮的力度都舒爽地恰到好处。  
一寸寸辗入的过程十分折磨人，不管做过多少次，吴邪每次一到这环节就紧张地全身颤栗，浑身上下敏感地不得了，稍微碰一碰就会激动地急喘。  
“吴邪……”  
张起灵在床上向来话少，唯一会不停重复的就是吴邪的名字——温存的时候喊他的名字，兴奋地时候喊他的名字，疼爱的时候喊他的名字，舒爽的时候也在喊他的名字。  
就像是上了床以后除了“吴邪”两个字以外什么都不会说了。  
每每这时，吴邪总有种错觉，以闷油瓶的性子，那些肉麻的情话必定是不会轻易说出口的，所以每次他喊自己名字的时候，他总觉得“吴邪”这两个字背后其实代表着另一句话的隐喻——  
我爱你。  
吴邪——我爱你。  
吴邪——我爱你。  
这样的翻译，他自认为应该已经十分准确了吧。  
  
Chapter-63  
灵魂仿佛被抽离，意识脱离大脑，吴邪一边被顶弄地摇晃着身子一边盯着天花板，吊灯的暖光不算太刺眼，但吴邪的眼角却无意识地淌下了一滴泪。  
在他们的关系岌岌可危，甚至彻底决裂崩析的时候，吴邪都没哭过。  
只这一次，两人极尽缠绵交叠之时，吴邪却突然难过地想哭。不可言说的酸意和疼痛从心脏蔓延一直到全身，悲伤无法抑制地席卷着他的大脑，他一想到天明后……就绝望地愈加抱紧了身上的那人。  
吴邪急急忙忙地扬起脖颈，慌乱地寻找那人的唇，粗暴地吸吮啃咬对方的唇瓣，热情地不似以往，张起灵也只得顺从地迎合他，放任他的肆虐，放任他一时的暴戾行径。  
“……怎么了？”  
张起灵难得柔声哄着身下眼角微湿的爱人，贴着唇渡着口中的热气，唾液交换之间身下的动作也不停歇，强有力的腰部肌肉每一下的撞击都十分可观，极强的耐力给后半场的战役提供了最好的保障，轻易就能将吴邪送上巅峰。  
吴邪放肆哭喊着，双腿缠紧了他的腰，两臂紧搂着他的脖子，如同在海上颠簸的两叶扁舟，极有韵律的疯狂摇晃着。只有在家里，只有在这个两人最熟悉最安心的地方，他们才能做得这么放肆，这么酣畅淋漓。  
他蜷缩着脚趾，紧绷着四肢的肌肉，张起灵在他身上落下的一个个吻痕是他们关系的唯一证据，他喜欢在吴邪身上留下痕迹，就像一种奇怪的占有欲，这种类似于标记领地的行为让吴邪很受用，曾经吴邪甚至有想过，如果哪天张起灵拔屌无情翻脸不认人，他就冲上门脱了衣服指着他留下的罪恶的证据控诉他。  
但是再深的痕迹也有消退的时候。  
最终也阻止不了他们的形同陌路。  
吴邪松开搂着他脖子的双手举过头顶搭在枕头上，感受着下面硬物的形状，心下安定了不少。  
张起灵感觉到他的分心也不气恼，反而用更加凶狠的实际行动将他的思绪拖回自己身上，前列腺被几百下的撞击刺激地不仅发麻还有些疼痛，肠道无意识地蠕动着配合，紧绞着硬物不松口，吴邪抑制不住地嘶吼出声，将白沫溅在张起灵的结实腹肌上，而后松了口气彻底瘫软在床上，累得一根手指都不想动。  
张起灵却显然没打算就这样放过他，他将人环在怀里，头埋在吴邪的颈窝间，咬着他柔嫩的耳垂快速耸动了几下，低吼着深深射在了吴邪体内。  
“……你没戴套。”  
吴邪突然开口提醒道。  
“嗯，待会儿帮你清理。”张起灵抱着爱人不愿撒手，他丝毫不想放弃这难得温存的好机会，将头埋在吴邪胸口喘息着回味余韵。  
吴邪一手安抚性地温柔抚摸着张起灵的后脑，一手探进了枕下——果然。  
下一刻，冰冷漆黑的枪管顶在了张起灵的太阳穴上。  
迅速手动关保险，吴邪的动作很稳定，G36的质量他也很放心，唯一不确定的就是他不知道里面是否真的有子弹。  
不是他的枪，他不敢做担保，毕竟正常人是不会冒着爆膛的危险把枪压在枕头底下的，大抵是因为杀手的职业习惯和安危意识。  
吴邪大概有百分之八十的把握去赌里面至少有五发子弹。  
张起灵没动，他只是一瞬间紧绷起全身肌肉，抬手箍住了吴邪的手腕。  
吴邪很清楚两人的力量悬殊，他的另一只手迅速摸向两人还未分离的交合处，手指紧紧掐住了张起灵的根部，逼得张起灵不得不妥协松手。  
两人僵持了几秒张起灵就笑起来：  
“刚才对它不满意？不满意我重来。”  
吴邪脸蹭得爆红，他眼下的确是抓住了张起灵的命脉，但真要他下手又舍不得，毕竟这闷油瓶身上某些部位的所有权是归自己的，况且相处这么久，对那玩意儿更是愈加亲近和疼惜。  
但吴邪始终没有忘记他最初的目的。  
看着吴邪固执且不为所动的眼神，张起灵意识到他是真的在威胁他。  
张起灵瞬间就恼火起来，眯了眯眼开口道：  
“这才是你的目的？”  
“刚才那些都是假的？”  
吴邪梗着脖子否认道：  
“都是真的——包括现在。”  
“我们约定的时间是明天。”张起灵面无表情地提醒道，“你要毁约吗？”  
吴邪感觉到张起灵的那根在他的体内跳动了一下，受惊似地不自觉收缩了下穴口，那一下绞得硬物瞬间变得粗大起来，撑得直肠满满当当，湿滑的肠壁自觉地咬紧磨蹭吸吮着，磨得张起灵一下子缴械投降。  
“……开吧。”张起灵闭上了眼，重新贴上了吴邪的胸膛，静静聆听着吴邪紊乱的心跳声，一时放松了身体，满足地享受下身被绞紧的快感，放任意识的逃离。  
吴邪憋红了脸，他知道自己一定扣不下扳机，本来就只是想适当地威胁一下，趁着张起灵最放松最没有防备的时候为明天的终战做点铺垫。  
但他没想到自己的身体这么不争气，一碰上这家伙就兴奋地恨不得和他大战个三天三夜，对那深交已久的硬粗玩意儿更是有求必应，不受控制地一再妥协迎合。眼下的状况和自己的初衷实在有些偏差，吴邪无可奈何地开了保险，塞回枕头底下。  
他似乎听到了张起灵的一声闷笑，那人一边舔吻着他胸口嫣红湿润的红豆，一边状似疑惑地明知故问道：  
“不开了？”  
“……闭嘴。”吴邪恼羞成怒地下重手掐了一下小瓶子的根部，张起灵“嘶”了一下，不满地重重抬腰往里用力一顶。  
吴邪这下是真的彻底软成一滩水陷进了棉被里——  
到底是谁的弱点在谁的手里啊！  
  
Chapter-64  
两人闭口不提刚才几个回合的交锋，又继续恬不知耻地沉浸于情事中。张起灵也说话算话，扛着他进了浴室丢进浴缸里，旋下淋浴的喷头开了一点温水，慢慢伸到肠道里冲洗。  
吴邪懒懒地靠在张起灵怀里，没骨头似的扒拉着他的脖子，眯着眼像只慵懒的猫。  
张起灵最受不了他这个样子，把人圈在臂弯里低头吻了吻额角，恨不得将整个人吞吃下肚。  
“困了？”  
“没……”吴邪被擦干净后整个人挂在张起灵背上不肯下来，双脚在浴缸边缘上一蹬缠住了他的腰，手环在脖颈上，像个孩子似的兴奋地指挥着张起灵走到落地窗边，伸手用力一拉扯开了窗帘。  
窗外一片素白，在路灯的照射下路面都泛着银光，情人节的夜晚连天空都格外热闹，远处夜幕下闪烁着几朵烟火。  
“小哥……雪越下越大了。”  
吴邪抱着张起灵的脑袋自言自语道，嘴里哼着有些熟悉的旋律。  
他没哼几句张起灵就听出来了，是吴邪第一次弹着钢琴在琴房里给他唱得那首歌。  
一个人是快活，两个人才是生活；  
两个人都寂寞，倒不如一起寂寞；  
冰淇淋融化在一个嘴唇怎闪躲；  
这么多的路都走过；  
怎舍得剩下我……  
“小哥，我好喜欢你。”吴邪说的时候每个字都很用力。  
“咱俩私奔吧。”吴邪弓着背伏在张起灵耳畔笑嘻嘻地悄声道。  
“我们逃走吧。”他又一次小声重复道。  
“……”张起灵笑了笑，把他抱回床上用浴衣裹好，“睡吧。”  
逃？逃哪去？他们两个谁都放不下肩上的责任和多年来背负的一切，谁都不可能向对方妥协。  
此题无解。


	7. 【瓶邪架空】66-67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪ntr（其实是瓶假扮的，剧情需要）

Chapter-66   
“小三爷，以前还真是小看了你啊。”齐羽淡淡地瞥了他一眼，十指交叉双手放在桌上。  
吴邪轻笑了一下，歪头道：“这是要干嘛？审讯？还是严刑逼供？”  
齐羽看了旁边那人一眼，神色复杂地对吴邪严肃说道：  
“我待会儿问你的问题会被全程录音，你考虑清楚再回答我——如实回答，否则谁都救不了你。”  
吴邪眼神闪烁了一下，垂眸掩饰住眼睛里的情绪——  
救？  
齐羽转头朝门外的两人挥挥手，那两人带着霍玲进了监禁室，霍玲推着仪器走到吴邪面前，拿出一把锋利的医用剪刀。  
吴邪缩了缩脖子，因为手脚被拷在椅子上完全不能动弹，他只能一脸防备地盯着霍玲手中的剪刀。  
霍玲看了他一眼，伸手抓住他的领口，慢条斯理地顺着他的领口剪开他的衣物，褪去他上半身的所有布料，吴邪赤着膀子被冷空气刺激地鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他忍不住抗议道：  
“喂，问就问啊，扒我衣服干嘛？非礼啊？”  
在这种类似于地下室的潮湿阴冷的空间里，虽然冷空气是静止不流动的，但低温却依旧足以刺骨。  
霍玲不答话，启动了她带来的那台仪器，将十几个牵着线的传输器粘在他的前胸和后背上，仔细调整好了位置，又把仪器显示屏交到负责审讯的两人手上后才退出了房间。  
吴邪大概明白了这是啥玩意儿了。  
“我再重申一遍，待会儿我问的所有问题，都请你如实回答。”齐羽翻开档案夹，态度很官方，“首先，你是否承认你在吴家退出组织后，一直在逃避总部的追踪？”  
“逃避？”吴邪嗤笑了一声，轻飘飘地回答道，“你们自己没本事，还怪我没送上门来给你们抓？”  
齐羽看他这样不配合，脸色顿时难看了几分。  
“第二个问题，你和解家的负责人解雨臣什么关系？”  
“小花？我跟他青梅竹马两小无猜啊。”吴邪勾唇笑道，“这事儿我还以为大伙儿都知道呢，发小，发小懂不懂？”  
“那他现在在哪？”  
“嘿。”吴邪好笑地看着他，“你觉得我会告诉你们？”  
“吴邪，我最后警告你一次，你要是不配合——”齐羽的神情骤然变得狠厉起来。  
“就怎样？”吴邪吊儿郎当地扬起下巴看他。  
“行了。”  
一直坐在齐羽旁边的那个中年男人终于开口了，他冷冷地说道：“接下来，你只需要回答是或者不是，多余的字一个也别给我废话！”  
“吴老狗是不是已经把吴家的掌控权交到了你手上？”  
“是啊。”吴邪一脸无辜地点点头。  
“吴家和解家退出组织是你和解雨臣合谋计划好的？”  
“嗯哼。”吴邪继续嬉皮笑脸地回应。  
“你和张起灵是不是……恋人关系？”  
吴邪眨了眨眼：“你们总部的人都这么八卦的吗？”  
“是或者不是。”中年男人冷声强调。  
“提醒你一句，这间监禁室的监控是张起灵负责的。”齐羽突然插话道。  
那闷油瓶……居然没被总部抓起来？这是拿自己将功补过了么？而且……已经撇清和自己的关系了？  
吴邪有些惊异，但他还是很好地控制住了自己脸上的情绪：  
“开什么玩笑，我跟他就是个炮友关系，床上床下的事，还恋人？”吴邪鄙夷地唾弃道，满脸的嘲弄与不屑，“我算是倒了八辈子血霉了，本想着跟他上床还能捞点好处给我徇个私，结果那家伙他娘的还把老子给供出来了！”  
吴邪越说越火大，嘴里骂骂咧咧地表达着对张起灵的愤恨。  
这样……应该就不会连累到他身上了吧？  
只要能彻底跟他撇清关系，张起灵就是安全的，总部就没理由动他。  
齐羽和那个中年男人对视了一眼，又一次重复问道：  
“你和他，真的只是炮友关系？”  
“废话。”只要他咬死不承认，他们就没法弹劾张起灵，“他娘的老子当初怎么想的居然会选择跟他上床！”  
吴邪咬牙切齿道，将自己的人设演绎地活灵活现：“技术烂还不说，给他当下面的他还给我摆出那副臭脸色！我他娘的买个鸭约个炮随便找个男人来都比他搞得爽！”  
吴邪骂完心虚地瞟了眼监控——那闷油瓶听到了会不会……  
算了，反正到了总部手上他也没多少日子了，他愿意当真就当真吧。  
齐羽皱着眉看了眼手上显示屏的数据，低头标注了几个字。  
审讯完毕后的三天内都没人再来找他问话，吴邪不免有些诧异，按照往常的风格，他的命应该留不了这么久啊。  
然而也许是心有灵犀，第三天，齐羽和上次那个中年男人又来了。  
齐羽站在吴邪旁边，居高临下地俯视着他：  
“上头的人对你和张起灵的关系还有所怀疑，所以……现在需要你配合一下。”  
“配合？配合什么？”吴邪刚被他们吵醒，揉了揉眼睛缩在墙角里防备地看着他们。  
齐羽不理他，仿佛说完那句话就已经完成了任务似的头也不回地离开了这间房间，走前还关上了门，落了锁。  
那个中年男人留在了监禁室里，他走到吴邪身旁蹲下，咧了咧嘴角，暧昧地低声道：  
“你和张起灵的视频我看过了，难怪你能爬上他的床。”  
“大名鼎鼎的小三爷是吧？玩儿起来感觉应该会不错？”  
“张起灵就在监控后面，你猜他看到了会有什么反应？”  
  
Chapter-67   
吴邪愣愣地看着眼前说话的人，抬膝一脚踢向那人的下身，却因为脚腕上锁链的限制而削弱了大半力道，被人一掌轻松抵挡住，将膝盖握在手里。  
“你他娘的放开我！”  
吴邪被彻底激怒了，玩儿命地挣扎着，不顾锁链在皮肤上勒出道道红痕也要挣脱那人的手。  
那中年男人皱了皱眉：“别动！你不怕你伤口裂开？”  
“关你屁事！”  
他沉了沉脸色，将吴邪整个人翻了个面摁在冰冷的墙面上，桎梏住他的手腕，用腿分开他的两膝，让吴邪整个人跪趴在墙上，丝毫不能动弹挣扎。  
吴邪只感觉自己的后颈沾上了一道潮湿的凉意，像蛇的信子游走在他的皮肤上，令人不寒而栗。  
他顿时胃里一阵翻江倒海，恶心地颤了颤身体，垂着头咬牙切齿道：  
“你最好不要让我活着出去……”  
“呵，都落到这步境地了你还有胆量来威胁我？你以为你还是曾经那个风光的情报部部长？我是看在你三叔的面子上才尊称你这么一句小三爷。”中年男人伏在吴邪耳边阴冷地笑道，“你知道现在总部的人都怎么说你的么？叛逃的情报部部长走投无路找上张家族长，为了得到他的庇护而甘于人下，结果被人睡完就给绑回来上交了。啧啧啧……还真是赔了夫人又折兵啊……”  
“你放屁！”吴邪气得用脑袋狠狠向后一撞，却被那人轻易躲开，撇头舔上吴邪的侧颈，吴邪努力地躲开，嘶哑着嗓音低吼，“跟我三叔什么关系！”  
“你说呢？你自己想想，我能这么容易就申请到你这个玩具，你觉得你在总部那里还有多少利用价值？醒醒吧小三爷，像你这种弃子已经没人会来管你死活了。”那人狠狠一口咬上吴邪的后颈，用力吸吮着他的皮肤，眼里流露出一抹满足地神色，“听说你有麒麟血可以延长寿命？啧，真让人……垂涎不已啊。”  
“我还有最后的利用价值吧？”吴邪努力让自己的头脑冷静下来，拧着眉紧闭着眼一边承受着一边试图跟这个中年男人谈判，“你刚刚说张起灵就在监控里看着，这就是你们最后的目的？”  
最后的目的……试探张起灵是否与自己真有勾结。  
他娘的！  
吴邪狠狠地捶了下墙，心中思绪瞬间略过各种猜测和解决方案。  
只有张起灵对自己眼下遭受的一切默不作声才能够真正和自己撇清关系，重获总部的信任。否则他一旦有所动作或出手制止，下一个倒台的就是执行部部长。  
吴邪痛苦地低低呜咽出声，像困兽一样宣泄自己的愤怒和绝望。  
“不愧是大名鼎鼎的小三爷，挺聪明啊。”那人轻笑着拿手铐将吴邪的双手紧拷在一起，吴邪这下是彻底无法反抗了，宛如一只被逼到角落的困兽，连垂死挣扎都显得毫无意义。  
“所以你最好是好好配合我，我会尽量温柔一点的，嗯？”他解开吴邪的衣扣伸手探入，用力蹂躏着他的身体，一手从后面扒下他的裤子，摁压着股缝间的穴口，动作绝对说不上是温柔，粗暴地随意揉了揉就将手指直直地捅了进去。  
吴邪瞠目欲裂，通红着双眼紧紧抿着唇让自己不发出任何屈辱的声音，在那人手指入侵的片刻后，吴邪眼中闪过一丝诧异。  
“张起灵是不是被控制住了。”  
“是又怎样？决定权在他自己手上。不过你看，他也没多喜欢你嘛。”那个中年男人拉下裤链，蹭上了吴邪的股缝，咬着他的耳朵残忍地笑道，“我要进去了。”  
吴邪沉默不语地垂着头，紧绷着身体，不知是因愤怒还是恐惧而微微颤抖着身体，感受着身后人的粗暴入侵羞耻地握紧了拳头，指甲都死死掐进了掌心。  
他被顶弄地一下下撞在墙壁上，前端磨蹭着光滑的墙面，留下一道道湿痕，分外淫靡。  
“嗯……你、你说得对……张起灵都放弃我了……我、我还……唔……管他干嘛……”吴邪微张着嘴仰头愤恨地呜咽，声线低哑却透着一股子柔媚，“啊……他有什么、什么好的……没他我找别人不也……嗯！不也一样么……”  
话音未落身后撞击的力度就突然加大，欲望狂风暴雨般宣泄在吴邪身上。  
“你、你技术也不错啊……”吴邪继续勾着唇蛊惑道，“比……唔嗯……比他好多了……”  
“……闭嘴，吵死了。”那人不满地皱了皱眉，最后快速几下拔了出来弄在了外面，提了裤子重新系好皮带，把吴邪像用完的垃圾一样一脚踢到一边，头也不回地离开了监禁室。  
吴邪喘息着靠在墙角，低低咒骂了一句，眼角的潮湿滚落至耳鬓，浸到了发丝间。  
他知道他还不能放弃。  
或许，事情还没有他想象的那么糟糕。  
他瘫着四肢一动不动地沉沉阖上了眼，困倦地陷入了沉睡。


End file.
